Dean and Seth's Babysitting Adventures
by mitchy21
Summary: Not a new story just separate from another one. Dean has another bet for Machelle. Can Dean and Seth survive 2 Two year olds.


**So I got another challenge from Chellelew to put chocolate chips, tubing, hole in a wall, aggravation, studded collar and a flat tire in a story so, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon in the Reigns household. Machelle was sitting at the kitchen island emailing schedules to the people she helped at WWE.

JJ and Jake were in the living room watching their favourite movie 'Wreck it Ralph' on the TV. They were now two, and a handful but, quiet.

Seth, Dean and Roman were just coming into the kitchen from outside.

* * *

"So, Machelle I have another bet for you." Dean said sipping his coffee Roman had handed him.

"Just give me a minute and I will give you my undivided attention. They keep changing your guy's schedules on me and It's really getting aggravating." Machelle said looking up at them. "I just emailed Hunter and showed him. I will send you the revised one. He's pretty pissed himself."

"I hear you. They have me in New York one night and doing the European tour the next night." Dean said.

"This new guy they have booking superstars. He doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Machelle said getting kinda mad at the situation.

"That's a bad word Mommy." JJ said coming into the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

Dean and Seth were trying to keep the smile off their face.

"I know it is smartie pants." Machelle said closing her laptop and grabbing him and kissing his face all over. Then ruffling his hair, making him giggle. "Okay. What is it this time, Dean?"

Roman laughed and handed him some fish crackers for him and his brother. Roman pretended to chase him out. JJ laughed as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Well nothing major but, Sherri and I have been talking and I want to move on to the next chapter. I don't know if I want to have kids so, I was thinking maybe you and Ro, would let me babysit for a couple hours?" Dean said looking at Roman. "I mean I see the boys all the time but, you guys are there. Me and kids don't usually mix. Except of course Taylor and I, I love our time together but, she's older."

"You want to look after two 2 year olds by yourself?" Machelle said with a smile. "It took you two weeks to hold either one of them when they were first born, and that was a fight."

Seth and Roman both started laughing at the memory of that day.

"Well with Seth's help, Yes." Dean said. "I don't know if Sherri wants kids. If she does, I want to be prepared."

"How the hell did I get into this?" Seth said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Uncle Seth, it will be so much fun!" Dean said laughing. Before Seth could say No. "How bad can it be? Just think they are only two, that means naps and entertaining them until then. Just help me do this, Okay? Please."

"No Naps." JJ said coming back into the kitchen, wanting Machelle to pick him up and sit on her lap.

Roman looked at Machelle and started to smile. Roman knew how much energy the boys had. He whispered into Machelle's ear. "What's the bet? It couldn't hurt. Seth will be there to help him. Let him do it."

"No nap yet, JJ." Machelle smiled at the toddler and glared at Dean for saying the 'Nap' word. "Uncle Dean was just saying he might need a nap soon. Maybe you guys can help him with that."

Dean pretended to yawn and cover his mouth. JJ nodded and got off Machelle's lap and went back into the living room.

"Okay what is the bet?" Machelle finally said.

Dean looked at Seth.

"Okay, If we can look after them with no incidents, you make Seth and I Chocolate chip cookies, for 2 weeks. If not Seth and I will look after them for a whole day, while you and Roman go to the spa or something." Dean said smiling.

"I'm in but, I want dinner with it. I'm a bachelor after all. Roast beef sounds good, don't you think Dean?" Seth said smiling when Dean nodded his head. "But, I'm just here to make sure the boys are still alive when you get back."

"Deal but, this house better be in the same shape as when I left it." Machelle said and stuck her hand out to shake Dean and Seth's hand. "When do you want to do this, then?"

"Today seems like a good day, If that's okay?" Dean said after they shook hands.

Machelle nodded her head and left the kitchen to go get the things they might need to do the crafts, to keep the toddlers occupied. Then went upstairs to get ready.

"You do know you are in for a rude awakening, right?" Roman said to Dean and Seth. "It's not going to be as easy as you think."

"I got this. I have a secret weapon if we get stuck." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Machelle came down 20 minutes later with some supplies for the crafts. She changed clothes and sat down at the table to put on her shoes.

"Were you going Mommy?" JJ said coming into the kitchen and sitting down beside her. Machelle helped him into the chair.

"Daddy and I are going out for a bit and Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean are going to look after you for a little while." Machelle explained to him, raking her fingers through his curly black hair.

"Why we not coming?" Jacob said coming into the kitchen and sitting by his brother.

"Daddy and I are going to go get the green house and some other supplies. So, we can grow plants like Papa. Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth want to spend some time with you." Machelle said doing the same to Jake's hair. "You be good for them. We won't be to long, I promise."

Both the toddlers nodded their head and Machelle gave them a hug and kissed them on their foreheads. Roman did the same and said 'Good Luck' to Dean and Seth and they all followed Machelle to the garage.

* * *

As soon as Roman and Machelle left the drive way and were out of site, Jake started to cry and tried to run after the car. Dean grabbed him before he got to the road. JJ watched Dean blow on his brothers stomach making him giggle. Seth did the same to JJ.

"It's okay boys, let's go inside and get some Lunch. After we can have cookies and milk." Dean said to the now laughing youngsters.

They went inside and started lunch. That seemed to calm the youngsters.

"So, what is the plan here? Whats your secret weapon?" Seth said stirring some Kraft mac and cheese and looked at Dean. "What are we going to do with them besides do crafts and eat?"

"Well, I know the boys love to lift the weights we got them for their Birthday. JJ and Jake love to work out with Roman and I." Dean said looking at the boys and handing them their lunch. "It will be really easy, trust me. We got this. If we get in trouble Taylor is my Secret weapon. They love her and she looks after them sometimes when Machelle goes out."

* * *

An hour later Dean sent Roman a video of JJ and Seth sitting on the bench in the home gym. JJ had a weight in his hands and was doing arm curls just like Uncle Seth was.

Then a video of Jake sitting beside Dean doing sit ups. Then Dean grabbed him and lifted him into the air and blew on his stomach. El Torrito was laying down beside them showing off his new foam pipe, studded collar.

Roman smiled and showed the pictures to Machelle who was not really worried of the safety of the boys but, more Dean and Seth's sanity. She knew the boys had lots of energy and the guys were in for a busy day.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about, the boys are fine." Roman said holding Machelle's hand.

"So, far they are. You do know the saying 'The calm before the storm'. It's almost nap time for them." Machelle said smiling. "You know how hard it is to get them for a nap sometimes. We better get back soon or there will be two grown men pulling their hair out."

"Have some faith Machelle, they are in good hands. Taylor is his secret weapon. He told me already." Roman smiled. "I'll call them to see if they are good, and then we can go for lunch and go to the mall and find something for Summer's birthday. Remember this is for a free night of babysitting."

Machelle nodded and knew Roman was right. Machelle went to look at some rose bushes and Roman called Seth to see how it was going. Seth answered on the second ring.

"Hey Ro, How's it going?" Seth said Laughing.

Roman could hear the boys in the back ground giggling and El Torrito barking.

"It sounds very chaotic there, everything okay?" Roman said smiling to himself but, not really worried. "Just wanted to know if you guys are okay? Machelle and I are going to be home about three, is that okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah that's cool. Machelle made you call, didn't she?" Seth said laughing. "We are all good. JJ and Jake are doing a dog pile on Dean and El Torrito is helping."

Roman heard Dean say 'JJ Get off of there you will hurt yourself.' In a muffled voice. Then one of the boys started to cry.

Seth went into the other room so, he could talk.

"These boys have tons of energy, how does Machelle do it?" Seth said laughing. "They keep climbing on the coffee table and jumping off and landing on the couch. Ah by the way, you better get a patch kit while you are at Home Depot. Jake put a hole in the wall with one of the dumb bells, by mistake. He was helping Dean put the weights away and tripped. Other than that so, far so good."

Roman laughed and then heard Dean say something.

"She sort of did, say to call. She's worried about you two, not the boys." Roman said and smiled to himself. "That they do. They are like their dad that's for sure. Jake usually gets tired after he eats and JJ well, he gets more energy."

"Yeah, now you tell us!" Seth said laughing. "After you guys left we had mac and cheese and milk and JJ ran around the house with his shorts on his head. He grabbed the foam pipe covers that we had for crafts, and started a pretend sword fight with Uncle Dean. Then Jake did the same. We are good. Tell Machelle to give him a chance and not to worry. Look at your phone I have sent all the pictures and some video of what we have done so far. We are going to take El Torrito for a walk so, take your time."

"Okay if you need anything else just call, okay?" Roman said smiling to himself when he saw the patch kit he went looking for. Machelle saw him put it in the cart and wondered what happened.

"We will. Have fun!" Seth said and hung up the phone.

Roman and Machelle went through his phone and laughed at the scenes, of the boys running after Dean with the foam tubing. They had him laying on the ground and jumping on him. El Torrito was licking his face.

* * *

An hour later Machelle and Roman were on their way to the mall when Roman got another video.

"You look at it, Seth said he would keep us updated." Roman smiled and handed her his phone.

"I swear I'm not worried about the boys. I know Dean and Seth wouldn't let anything happen to them." Machelle said as she smiled. "They know I'll open a can of whoop ass on their asses."

The video showed Jake asleep in Seth's arms. Seth was sitting in the sand. Jake had his thumb in his mouth and he was totally out cold.

Then the camera panned out onto JJ in the background running with El Torrito. Playing ball with him and some of the teens from the centre. JJ had the big dog's studded foam collar around his neck.

Machelle knew JJ would still be up. Out of the two he was the one that had more energy. They were a combo of their parents.

JJ loved to jump off high things and liked to cause her aggravation by climbing on things and getting into trouble.

It was two weeks ago, he had climbed into a tree in Sika and Patty's backyard. Giving Machelle and Patty both a heart attack when he jumped out of it. He got up and started laughing. He didn't even have a scratch on him.

Jake on the other hand, was the gentle one. He was the one that was calm and cool. He liked to look at pictures and help with things. But, when it came time for fun he was usually right behind JJ. After thinking or seeing if it was fun.

Patty had said Jake was like Roman in some ways, he was calm and cool. He was the thinker. Her gentle giant, as she called him.

JJ was like Jimmy and Jey with all the energy he had. He couldn't keep still and liked to do dangerous things. Sika called JJ his little daredevil. Sika laughed at Machelle when she had to leave the room when he was doing things like that.

* * *

After some lunch and some shopping, Machelle and Roman headed home. When they got there everything looked like it was okay. The kitchen was clean but, there was no sign of Dean, Seth or the boys.

Machelle went into the kitchen and Roman went looking for his two friends.

He found them all in the Media room asleep in a make shift tent made out of the couch cushions and a blanket from the boys beds. He smiled to himself and took a picture.

Roman came into the kitchen and showed Machelle. She was glad both grown men still had hair.

"I think we need to send that to your dad, Ro." Machelle smiled. "I think he would get a kick out of it."

Roman nodded and sent the picture to his Mom and Dad.

Roman hugged Machelle after he sent them. Then Machelle went to the fridge.

"Dad said that is cute and wants a copy." Roman smiled.

"What are you making?" Dean said smiling and sat at the kitchen island. Seth was right behind him.

"Your cookies." Machelle said smiling back. "I have to admit you did a great job and I lost the bet."

"Ah well, I wouldn't say that just yet." Dean said hanging his head. "We used an old flat tire that we had in the garage at my house and made a tire swing and well, Jake got hurt and has a cut on his head. So, we lost."

"He's okay right?" Machelle said still smiling.

"Well yeah but, he still got hurt." Dean said looking at her. "We both feel really bad about it."

"Boys will be boys Dean. It was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself." Machelle smiled.

"Well, it seems you have two babysitters for a night, when ever you want." Dean smiled and handed her a spa card. "Seth and I both felt bad, one of the boys got hurt. So, on the way home from the centre, we grabbed a girt certificate."

"Well I guess we both win then. It could of happened when I was here." Machelle said smiling and looked at Seth and started again. "They are happy and had lots of fun from what I saw in the pictures. So, you guys did a great job. You said to give you a chance and you did a great job. I'm not mad at you guys."

Machelle gave each of them a hug and they all sat down in the kitchen and talked about their day.

When Machelle put the roast in the oven, Dean and Seth helped Roman get the green house out of the car and in the back yard.

Dean called Sherri and Taylor, they came over after Sherri got off work.

Then Machelle, Sherri and the guys put the green house up. When JJ and Jake got up from their nap Taylor kept the toddlers busy, chasing them with the foam pipe covers.

An hour later they sat down and had roast beef and homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

 **This Saga will continue!**


End file.
